


où est l'amour?

by honeycures



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycures/pseuds/honeycures
Summary: He nearly yelled that last bit and he probably did-- Ladybug didn’t know and didn’t care. He was breathing hard, watching the object of his frustrations stare back at him with wide eyes.“I can promise you one thing Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, his voice resolute, “me and you will never be friends.”[male!marinette]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. this is my 1st actual ML fic. this fic is connected to a snippet i posted called "in front of me". if you want to read it to basically to get a sneak peek of the future of this fic, go ahead. if you don’t, you're still fine! i've taken some liberties w/ my male!ladybug fic. ladybug is not living in paris but rather in marseille (this will obv change) and this fic is post-high school/picking up at a university setting. because they are adult characters in this fic, rating will go up. also i might've given the kwamis a few extra powers. 
> 
> edit: 8/23/20 | this fic is now capitalized! no more lowercase except in my author notes.

The soft humid air didn't cling on him. Instead, it set on him like a descending feather, draping on his already heated skin. He breathed in, his collarbones pronouncing visibly under his red suit. He smelled the sea water, the food truck a few streetlamps down and the light scent of fabric softener coming from a laundromat down right. It was a summer night in Marseille and on an unassuming rooftop, hair ruffling slightly, Ladybug watched the boats in the harbor. Everything was back to normal. No more upturned boats, wreckage and trapped people. Good.

Ladybug felt a trickle of sweat slide down from his forehead and he thinned his lips, clear blue eyes distant to the scenery.

His thoughts were without leash. They went somewhere else, somewhere where his stress grew and stayed until he was restless.

Hawkmoth. He wasn't basing his akuma attacks in Marseille anymore.

* * *

Tonight was unexpected and almost jinxed, with Tikki earlier looking at him worriedly as they watched the news earlier in the evening, headlines reading _**'Where is Marseille's Villain 'Hawkmoth'? Rumored sightings of Akumas in Paris** '_. Marin just gave Tikki an unsure smile then. "It'd be weird if he suddenly moved to Paris. What could even be his motive?"

Tikki had continued looking at him, skepticism in her eyes. "Besides it being the largest and most populated city in France, I see no motive at all."

"Tikki, your sarcasm is showing."

"Well, you're not thinking about this enough. There are many reasons as to why Hawkmoth would move his attacks to Paris, Marin." Marin had winced at Tikki's reproachful tone, but she continued anyway. "There is another miraculous user there, even though you like to pretend he doesn't exist-"

Marin didn't want to hear it. He switched the tab on his browser, effectively cutting the news off and Tikki quickly sighed in her high-pitched way.

"You have to talk to Chat Noir sometime you know. You can't avoid him forever."

Marin rolled away in his desk chair and towards his sewing machine.

Tikki still continued. "You have been Ladybug for three years, and he's been Chat Noir for the same amount of time. He's been wanting to meet you and work side by side-"

"And I was with the whole idea until he started doing that weird PR campaign of pretending to fall in love with me," Marin grabbed a random fabric laying by his side, measuring it with his eyes automatically. It was for show, so that maybe Tikki could drop the topic. "It's been three years and the whole of France loves him because of this weird 'forbidden love' thing he made between us. He wants fame, Tikki. That's all he cares about and he used me and continues to use me to get it. How many times do I have to explain this?"

Tikki looked tired. "Ever considered he actually likes you, Marin?"

Marin jerked his head to her. "And how many times have you asked me this question? Of course he doesn't, Tikki! We never even met!"

"Maybe he's in love with the idea of you. After all, _you're_ the most beloved hero in France. Yes, people love Chat Noir, but it's the Ladybug of Marseille that they always talk about. They see you as mysterious, a loner hero who still shows his heart-"

"Gah!" Marin made an x with his arms, "It's cheesy when you describe me that way."

"It's how they write about you."

Marin shook his head at that, picking up the fabric he unknowingly dropped. He didn't read or watch the news about his ventures in saving the city of Marseille because he always felt that it'd get to his head. Like it did to that certain someone. Marin huffed. _You're supposed to save people because it's in your heart and you feel like it's the right thing to do. Not because you want them to fall in love with you_.

"Soo…" Tikki floated by his shoulder. "You'll meet with him?"

"...I'll think about it."

"It's only to discuss if Hawkmoth is really in Paris. And, maybe you could also settle on who Chat Noir really is? Maybe he is how you say, maybe he isn't."

Marin breathed through his nose. "He is how I say, Tikki. You'll see. That is, if I do go."

"Well, that's better than a no which is what I've been hearing for a long time." Tikki smiled.

Marin threw a glance at her. "As much as I don't want to admit it, Hawkmoth hasn't attacked the city in two weeks. It's weird. Not like him. But as to him being in Paris, don't you think there would be more concrete info about it? Not just," he air quoted, "rumored sightings of akumas?"

Tikki shrugged at that. "It's just something you have to dig into, Marin."

"Right in the middle of university applications." Marin threw the fabric back to where it once was and swiveled in his chair randomly. "I wish this was just Hawkmoth taking a break so, so bad, Tikki."

Tikki was quiet for a moment and so Marin shut his eyes and leaned back on his chair, trying to mentally quiet away the many stress piles in his head.

"Marin?"

He peaked an eye open. "Mm?"

Tikki wasn't floating by his shoulder anymore but he peripherally caught her by his monitor.

"What about this university?"

Marin turned fully, scooting his seat close but there was no need. He'd already seen it from where he was and Tikki's sheepish face spoke a lot for what was written on his.

"Tikki, are you crazy? _Asmod?!_ One of the best fashion universities in Paris?" he got up from his chair, already reaching for the mouse. Tikki shielded it.

"Marin, if it's true that Hawkmoth moved his operations to Paris, you need to _live_ in Paris! You have to consider any and every option."

"What, and throw away my whole life here, my city? What if he comes back to Marseille?" Marin felt anxious, panicked and looked every right side so. "How will I get back to Marseille quickly enough before he destroys the whole city, Tikki?"

Tikki shook her head. "He won't do that."

"How can you be sure? Hawkmoth is unpredictable. He could even create an akuma tonight-"

"Because he wants both of your miraculouses, Marin." Tikki said, almost sadly. "You and Chat Noir's. Getting them separately hasn't been working for him and I think he's realized that."

Marin stared at Tikki, stilled for a moment. "What."

"He wants you and Chat Noir to work side by side- well, not really- but, that way he has a higher chance of capturing the miraculouses. You know how he would never attack Paris, but sends low-level criminals to do his bidding?" Marin nodded, though still disbelieving. "Chat Noir can't capture akumas, so Hawkmoth leaves akumatized people for you while he sends criminals in Paris to create trouble, bringing out Chat Noir."

"I know all of this Tikki, but I still don't understand-"

"If you two are in Paris together, he could strike two birds with one stone. He knows you don't really like Chat Noir and would refuse to work alongside him. Don't you get it? Hawkmoth sees your lack of teamwork as an advantage and will use that discord between you two, Marin."

Marin's eyes widened a fraction and he sat still. Tikki sighed.

"This is why I want you and Chat Noir to meet as soon as possible."

"You...sound like you wanted to tell me this for a long time, Tikki."

Tikki rolled her eyes, sass spilling. "Well, I have already been telling you. Just in doses."

Marin lowered his eyes, looking down at his pink denim. He just distressed it yesterday, giving it a more worn out, thrifty kind of look. Different from his usual style, but he liked it. Marin stared at it harder. _Had_ liked it.

Everything felt too different all the sudden. Uncomfortable, unfamiliar.

"And I did warn you you'd regret doing that to your pants," Tikki couldn't help to say. Marin slumped over in defeat as response.

"Tikki."

"Yes, Marin?"

"I hate my li—“

"Breaking news here in Marseille this evening." Marin jerked his head up as Tikki was already looking at him in alarm. She quickly floated to switch tabs on the browser as he slid closer in his desk chair. The news channel was reporting live on their website. "Chaos at _vieux-port de Marseille_ where we have live coverage, our akumawatch reporter Caline Bustier is on the scene-"

"Hawkmoth." Marin and Tikki spoke at once. Marin looked at her. "He's back. Did I just jinx-"

"No time, Marin. Let's go!"

* * *

This rooftop was a favorite of his. It was not only one of the tallest buildings in Marseille, but Marin could easily lurk in the shadows of the high chimney, vent pipes and hide about. Long days after battling akumas weren't physically tiring-his Miraculous Ladybug fixed that- it was just the mental drain of it all. He swallowed, knowing he couldn't relax tonight. He wasn't about to detransform or anything. It just felt wrong to take off his suit while Hawkmoth was out there attacking Paris next, as he always did.

It was also because of Tikki's conversation that Marin couldn't allow himself to relax just yet.

So, after a surreptitious look at the streets below, Ladybug steeled himself before swiftly turning around and letting himself fall backwards off the building with much less than a sound.

And then. Rushing breeze. His hair framing his face as the force of gravity pulled him down. Ladybug held his yo-yo tight and then in the next second let it loose, attaching it to a flag post of a hotel. He arched, body bending despite the gravitational force, he was used to this, and his body was now foot down instead of his head.

All of that, just to cool off. Dramatic, but aren't all superheroes?

He swung off the flag post and landed a knee to the pavement below, his hair messily framing his face now.

He needed a haircut.

"Now, what are you doing in Paris, Hawkmoth?" Ladybug muttered as he walked up to a familiar tv shop. Right at the window displays, even with the store closed, stacks of different sized television sets were on, giving a live coverage of Paris' nightly news.

"Will there be a crime tonight Paris?" the news anchor neated her papers. "That's the question we want to know every single night here on France23. Luckily tonight, we have a special guest with our reporter Nadia Schmuck, live at the Louvre. Let's take the camera to her."

Marin raised a brow. _Special guest?_

"Good evening everyone," the reporter spoke formally, "As you know in recent weeks, the villain Hawkmoth has taken an unexpected hiatus from his crimes, prompting everyone in France to ask where did he go? What happened? Those questions were answered tonight when Ladybug fought an akuma and restored Marseille's old port back to how it once was. Hawkmoth is back. However, we don't know if Paris will be struck by his attacks just the same tonight."

"He will attack," Ladybug murmured, unaware that he was stepping closer to the window, "and _he_ better already be ready-"

"There is one person that does know, at least here in Paris," the reporter Nadia continued, "and he's here with me right now, Paris' Chat Noir."

Ladybug blinked hard in disbelief. _Now_? He's with a reporter _right now_ -?

The camera zoomed out of Nadia Schmuck, widening and panning its frame to include an abashed, waving Chat Noir.

"Uh, hey everyone. How's Paris doing tonight?"

Ladybug was sure now that what he was feeling was an emerging headache.

"Well Chat Noir, Paris is scared tonight. Many have decided to stay in their homes, just as you advised them if Hawkmoth resurfaced in Marseille. What will you do tonight, to ensure the safety of our Parisians?"

Chat Noir's green eyes looked at the camera and smiled. "I will stay and patrol Paris all night. Hawkmoth won't hurt anyone or send any of his goons here, not on my watch. He stopped, right? I'll make sure it stays that way."

Ladybug was speechless. Patrolling the entire night?

"You sound really sure of yourself." the reporter and Ladybug said at the same time.

"Because I am sure," Chat said, though warmly, "Ladybug didn't fail tonight in keeping Marseille safe, even with such an unexpected attack as that was. He was sure and confident that he would save his city and so, I am too."

Ladybug parted his lips, not sure what he was hearing. No declarations of love at the mention of him? Maybe Tikki was right?

"Ladybug inspires you, doesn't he?"

Chat Noir blinked and then gave a cheshire grin. "Of course he does. I love him."

Ladybug rolled his eyes, more disappointed than disgusted.

"You love him or are you in love with him?" Nadia pressed.

"Hmm," Chat feigned thought before he shrugged, palms up, "What's the difference again?"

"Oh my." The anchor's voice spoke over.

"Well, gotta get started on that patrolling," Chat Noir gave a two-fingered salute. "Thank you for having me, Ms. Reporter."

"Oh, uh, but we have a few more questions-"

"See ya!" with a simple unsheathing of his baton, Chat Noir pressed his finger on an unseen button and then up he went, up and gone and away from the camera's sight. Ladybug stared at the screen, watching the reporter fumble over her words before collecting herself.

Typical Chat fucking Noir.

_Buzz, buzz._

Marin instinctively raised a hand to his ear, realizing he was a couple of minutes from transforming. Not thinking about what he just watched for a second more, he threw his yoyo high above, focusing instead on getting home.

* * *

  
Hawkmoth didn't try anything that night in Paris, surprisingly. He made sure he patrolled most of what he could of the city, specifically in hotspots Hawkmoth liked for his goons to show up. And true to his promise, Chat Noir didn't get home until six in the morning, Plagg having gone through five camemberts with the transforming and detransforming. Both of them simply threw themselves on his bed (Plagg, on his pillow) and Adrien slept for only three hours until Nathalie was at his door, telling him to wake.

He went to his modeling gig that day with under eyes and a tall thermos of strong coffee. His father wasn't there, through a tablet screen of course, to see how he fared through the day (let's just say they had to do reshoots more than once) and for that, Adrien was grateful. When the day was over he flopped right back to bed, right after passing by many of his belongings in boxes.

"You're not going to ask why all your stuff is in boxes?" Plagg looked around.

"Asmod." Adrien mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, isn't that like until a month?"

"Plagg, let m'sleep, please."

Plagg zoomed right above Adrien's face with a camembert seemingly out of nowhere and it took a second. Adrien's eyes snapped open, lips in a disgusted frown. "Plagg! It reeks, c'mon!"

"You're going to tell me why we're moving from your father's place weeks early." Plagg stuffed the cheese in his mouth a moment after. "Becashe yuh shaid-"

"I know what I said, Plagg, but can't we talk about this later? I'm exhausted." Adrien threw his head back on the pillow, eyes closed. "I'm meeting Kagami tomorrow and I don't want to look dead, y'know?"

"Oh, so we're not patrolling tonight?"

"If Hawkmoth doesn't attack Marseille and Ladybug, then no. We never do. " Adrien sighed. "But...maybe I should do it."

Plagg floated over to him, calm. "You and Ladybug, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Uh. Nevermind. I'm never good at explaining these things anyway."

Adrien cracked an eye open and saw Plagg holding a nervous expression. Now that got him nervous.

"What? What is it?" he sat up on his elbows. "What about me and Ladybug?"

Plagg jumped, almost as if Adrien's words were a jumpscare. "Uh, nothing! Oh look, I think the camembert I've been fermenting is ready to eat, see ya!"

"Plagg! Hey!" Adrien could only watch as Plagg zoomed up to the bookcases and out of his sight. He sighed and threw himself back, his arms outstretched at either side of him. "I'll stop giving you camembert and replace it with fromage blanc." He called out, almost in a song.

Plagg never zoomed back down so fast and was right in his face like he never left. "You are a horrible person, Adrien Agreste."

"C'mon, Plagg, you know I would never," Adrien gave a little laugh, "unless you really do intend to keep in whatever you brought up."

"I didn't bring up anything." Plagg crossed his arms.

"Fromage blanc."

"Ay-drieeeen," Plagg whined at Adrien's satisfied face, "don't make me."

"I think the head chef would have some fromage blanc in the kitchen, don't you-?"

"Ladybug hates you, okay?" Plagg then groaned exasperatedly, "I never wanted to tell you but, because of circumstances I had to tell you sooner or later until I realized you could just find out yourself, and I realized that just now by the way, and- see! I wouldn't be going through the face you're making at me right now!"

Adrien stared and then after a quiet moment, blinked. "Ladybug hates _me_?"

Plagg's ears drooped and Adrien didn't realize how detached his voice sounded from his body until a second later; the words didn't feel right coming out of his mouth.

"Well, Ladybug doesn't hate Adrien Agreste. He doesn't know you exist, or maybe he does because you are the son of a world famous fashion designer-but uh, anyways, a plus, amirite?"

"He hates me. Ladybug hates me." Adrien repeated, looking at nothing.

"Oh boy."

"Why? We haven't met, much less spoken to one another." Adrien said quietly.

"Well, ya see..." Plagg looked around, almost like he was looking for a specific person, or being, to help him explain this part. But he gave up, sighing and resigning himself to his fate. "Adrien...Ladybug's kind of…he's kind of—gah! I don't know. Let him tell you why!"

"But he can't and won't tell me why, Plagg," Adrien drew a breath, "He lives all the way down at Marseille, and now with you telling me he hates me, why would he even talk to me?"

Plagg twidled his hands, nervous. "Adrien."

"What?"

"Now, don't get the way you get at what I'm about to tell you...”

Adrien cocked his head, skeptical and suddenly innocent. "What are you talking about, Plagg?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Think about Kagami for a second." Adrien blinked before shifting his eyes away and ducking his head. "There! You get all blushy and mushy!"

"Well, father and I have a meeting with her and her mother tomorrow, Plagg. I...haven't seen her in awhile."

Plagg blanched, feigning a barf. "Alright, alright, I get it, you found the cheese you think is the one—“

Adrien was still confused, "Plagg, I just don't get what Kagami has to do with Ladybug?"

"She has nothing to do with it, it's just how you get when something extremely good happens to you, you just get all funny and floaty," Plagg crossed his tiny arms again in a nervous habit, "but, whatever, I'm just gonna say it because Ladybug's kwami already told him-"

"Ladybug's kwami?" Adrien echoed. "You know Ladybug's kwami?"

"Adrien, yes, we've known each other for centuries, just—let me just get to it so I can go back to my cheese."

Adrien looked on, quiet and attentive. Plagg sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Adrien raised a brow and sat up a bit straighter.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You think if I heard you I wouldn't be saying _what_ , Plagg—“

"Ladybugscomihere!" Adrien gave him a long suffering look. Plagg flinched. "Okay, okay, fine...Ladybug. He's...He's coming to Paris."

Adrien stared. Then he shifted his eyes away before ducking his head.

"See!" Plagg nearly screeched. "You're doing it!"

"Well, what do you expect, Plagg?" Adrien sat up fully now, a light blush over his cheeks. "He's my rolemodel, he's—he's _Ladybug_! And he's coming here, to Paris. I'm going to _finally_ meet him." There were twinkles and stars in Adrien's eyes.

"He hates you." Plagg reminded him.

"Maybe he doesn't watch the news? You told me he doesn't read the papers. I make sure that he knows how much he inspires me though, so anytime there's a camera-"

Plagg shook his head in absolute despair. "But you take it too far, Adrien! Don't you see?"

Adrien sighed, all dreamy. "I can't believe it. Ladybug coming to Paris. _Here_. Wow…"

"Are we going to ignore what I just said?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer on that i don't know much about marseille beside google images. asmod is actually esmod, a fashion design school in paris, and france23 is actually france24, a real news channel in paris. i'm just winging a lot of things here guys. if you're confused about the plot, just sit tight because this is just the prologue! hopefully a lot of questions will be answered in upcoming chaps. thank you for reading<3 .


	2. the idontwanttothinkaboutit part

Adrien resolved to patrol that night and so he did. Sacrificing more necessary hours of sleep to ensure the safety of Parisians was not only his duty but, he also wouldn't be able to sleep well knowing Hawkmoth was plotting an attack at any moment. At one point during the patrol, a couple of news cameras caught him to his surprise. Chat Noir had given them a wink before slinking back into the dark corners of building rooftops, making sure the only bit they caught of him then was the glint of his baton, shining in the night.

Overall, it had been a safe night in Paris. None of Hawkmoth's goons had come in sight.

Chat Noir got home again by six that morning, entering quietly through his window. Him being drunk of sleep had everything to do with him unceremoniously tripping over his moving boxes a moment after but, he was too tired to care.

Adrien mumbled for Plagg to detransform as he slumped on the floor, falling into a quick sleep.

* * *

"No attacks in Paris," Marin smiled almost smugly to himself, "and it's been two days since his last attack here in Marseille. Tikki, I think you owe me an apology."

Tikki paused from mid-bite at her macaron. "We have yet to see that he's not in Paris, Marin. You know something doesn't feel right as well as I do."

Marin dropped his smile as quickly as it came.

"I can see how restless you are. You're even helping your parents a lot more at the bakery just to get your mind off of it."

Marin dragged a weary look at her. "That obvious?"

"Very." Tikki smiled cutely.

Marin smiled back limply. "I just think if he's trying to move his attacks to Paris he has a poor way of showing it."

"Maybe you should try to head up there and ask Chat Noir if he's seen or heard anything during his patrols?" Tikki suggested innocently.

Marin stared morosely at her and she smiled at him.

"And if Hawkmoth attacks Marseille while I'm gone?"

"You go as early as possible. You know Hawkmoth likes attacking in the late afternoon to the evening."

Marin looked away and began nibbling at his bottom lip, wondering how to get out of this. Tikki really wanted him to meet Chat Noir as soon as possible and he had no desire for it. To spend even a second with that lying, fame hungry guy was already making his teeth gnaw.

Marin looked towards his desktop, seeing the admissions page for Asmod still open from researching earlier. Still, no matter how much he disliked Chat Noir, he would have to put his grievances aside and do what he had to to protect people from Hawkmoth. Tikki followed his trail of sight and beamed.

"You'll do it?"

Marin frowned, "I must consider any and every option."

"That's right," Tikki said, "You're in luck that they're doing instant decisions if you submit your portfolio and transcript in person. Might as well do so after talking to Chat Noir."

"It's like you have it all figured out for me," Marin got up from his comfy sofa and gave a stretch. His tank top rid up, exposing a slender waist. "Alright, Tikki. If it's what I'll have to do, I'll do it."

"I'm proud of you, Marin. You always do the right thing in the end." Tikki floated to him, kissing his cheek and Marin giggled.

"Thank you Tikki," he spread an easy smile. "Well, the easy part is booking a train ticket. The hard part? Telling mom and dad what I might be considering to do."

"Chat Noir isn't the hard part?"

"Chat Noir is the I don't want to even think about it part." He clarified with a sigh.

Tikki gave a tired smile, "It's truly going to be interesting when the two of you meet, huh?"

Marin shrugged. "Speaking of which, how will he know when I'll be in Paris?"

"If you give me permission Marin, I can teleport to Chat Noir's kwami and tell him."

Marin narrowed his eyes, worry crossing his features. "When you teleport it drains your energy for hours, Tikki. You don't even talk or anything because you're so exhausted."

"You're exaggerating. It's only for two hours where I or you can't use my powers." Tikki nuzzled his cheek and Marin did so back automatically, though his brows were still knitted. "Don't worry, Marin. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Adrien slid over the last of his boxes, the sun streaming an orange glaze on his figure as it entered through his ceiling tall windows. Carefully shuffling the box under his bed after making sure he sharpied it 'fragile', Adrien huffed wistful smile. In that box was the memorabilia he accumulated so far as being Chat Noir. Fangifts, pictures posed with Parisians and awards from the mayor… Paris loved him and he loved Paris right back. With sweat at his brow and upper lip, Adrien looked around his room to see all the boxes stacked neatly in number and order. All in a day's work.

"With no help from Plagg," Adrien joked to himself. Plagg simply whizzed by, opening a cabinet for cheese. "I would've finished this much earlier if you let me transform."

"You don't use your powers for your own benefit," Plagg said after an entire bite of cheese, "Guide to Miraculous Users 101."

Adrien shrugged at that. No point arguing about it if all the organizing was already done. Adrien gave himself a whiff and smelled three hours of stacking and organizing boxes. He winced...He needed a shower asap.

"Two days from now you'll be gone from your father's place," Plagg said, "My Adrien is finally growing up. How does it feel?"

Adrien peeled off his black tee then, revealing a lean muscular frame. His waist was square, holding taut and toned abs that looked supple to the touch. Plagg narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a judgemental once over.

"Okaaay. Point taken."

Adrien laughed brightly, his blond hair bouncing, "I've been grown up, Plagg! I feel free, ready to take on anything," he outstretched his arms and gave a spin, "university, new friends, maybe a girl—"

"Oh my," Tikki meeked, face to face to Adrien, "Chat Noir?"

Adrien's smile froze on his face as his eyes grew wider by the second.

"Tikki?" Plagg squeaked as she stared at Adrien in concern. He floated over, settling himself above on Adrien's head. "It's okay, casanova. It's just Ladybug's kwami."

"L...Ladybug's kwami?" Adrien was still wide-eyed. He figured as much. She was...red.

Tikki giggled at his expression and gave a sheepish look. "My name is Tikki. I'm sorry to drop in unannounced."

Realizing he was probably being rude, Adrien cleared his throat and straightened himself, offering a hand for Tikki to shake. Tikki giggled again, floating to instead kiss him on either side of his cheeks.

"You are very well-mannered Chat Noir, thank you."

Adrien could still only nod meekly. Plagg snickered above him.

"What was that, Adrien? You felt ready to take on anything?"

"Shut up, Plagg." Adrien muttered, eyes still on Tikki. She continued smiling at him, feeling amused.

"I am not my holder, Chat Noir," she said, "You can be yourself around me if you like."

Adrien gave a sheepish look to her. "Sorry, it's just...I never thought I'd actually meet you."

"And you're meeting Ladybug next so you better get used to it," Plagg said, "That's why you're here, right?"

Tikki nodded, "Right. I'm here to tell Chat Noir that tomorrow, at nine a.m., you are to meet Ladybug at the Montmartre vineyard behind the white tarps. There, you'll tell him anything peculiar you've noticed in Hawkmoth's movements here in Paris."

"But he hasn't attacked," Adrien started, "I haven't seen any of his goons around."

"Sugarcube, me and Adrien think they've gone into hiding," Plagg gave a yawn, "They haven't been making any noise, probably waiting around until the big boss orders them to."

"That may be the case, but still-" Tikki looked around Adrien's room, noticing all the boxes, "Oh? You're moving?"

"Yeah, later tomorrow." Adrien smiled, "I'm starting university this fall."

Tikki beamed, "Oh! Just like m-" before she could finish her sentence, small pink bubbles grew and emerged from her mouth, effectively cutting her off. Adrien drew close in alarm as Plagg gave another yawn.

"Are you okay?" Adrien offered to cup her in his hands. Tikki blinked bemusedly and then realization flitted across her face.

"There's a rule that forbids us to say our holder's names in the presence of another holder," Plagg deadpanned, "I can't say your name, Adrien, say if I were around Ladybug."

Adrien frowned, hearing Tikki quietly thank him as she sat in his palms. "I see."

"There's so much going on, I'd kind of forgotten about it," Tikki sighed, "But that's why I'm here, I suppose. Chat Noir, you and Ladybug have been separated for long enough."

Adrien stared at her, squinting a bit. "Not that I disagree with you, but why do I feel like you're implying that we should've been working together a long time ago, just like I always wanted us to?"

The look Tikki gave him was of such immense fondness, it made even Plagg smile a bit.

"Because that's how it should've been. You are absolutely correct, Chat Noir," Tikki said. "Because the Ladybug miraculous was found by the guardian in Marseille, he passed it on to someone there that he felt was the right choice."

"And then the guardian found Adrien on a trip here, a month later." Plagg finished. "How is the guardian, by the way?"

"I haven't seen him since he passed me to my holder," Tikki frowned, "which is really concerning. I hope him and all the other miraculouses are okay."

"I'm sure they're alright, sugarcube."

Adrien could only gape at this newfound information. "There are more miraculouses?"

"Not for you. I'm your one and only, casanova." Plagg winked.

Adrien shot an annoyed look up at his hair, "Stop calling me that, Plagg. You're giving Tikki the wrong idea."

"Well, put on a shirt then." Plagg huffed as Tikki giggled.

"It's fine. My holder being male has made me quite used to this."

Adrien gave an uneasy smile at the mention of him. "I kinda heard some things from Plagg about him."

Tikki blinked, looking up at Plagg in puzzlement. Plagg was already trying his best to hide his panicked expression.

"I only told him what I thought you'd want me to warn him of, okay? It wasn't anything untrue!"

Tikki paused and looked at Adrien. He was already looking at her a bit sadly, as if he was unsure how else to continue the conversation now that it's reached this point.

"Chat Noir," Tikki floated from his hands, "Ladybug is...It's something he has to tell you from himself. I can't possibly explain it, at least not well enough as he can." At that moment, Tikki's stomach made a rumbling sound of hunger. Adrien raised his brows and she grew embarrassed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry. That's a sign that I need to go now."

"Aren't you hungry?" Adrien asked.

"She teleported here and will stay if she eats food from here." Plagg quietly informed him, "She needs to go back, eat food from her holder so she stays there, otherwise she'll just poof back here."

Tikki nodded at Plagg's explanation, somewhat impressed. Adrien gave her an understanding smile, though his dejection was still in his eyes. "Got it."

"Don't worry, Chat Noir," Tikki said, seeing it, "Everything will work out fine tomorrow. Ladybug will come around."

He smiled a bit wider at her, "Coming from you that gives me hope that he will."

Plagg floated down from Adrien's hair suddenly and gave Tikki a hug. She blinked rather comically, not expecting it all and Plagg himself looked a little bewildered.

"Not that that means anything! I just haven't seen you in a while!" Plagg made a move to draw away but Tikki giggled and hugged him back before he could run away.

"I missed you too, Plagg...thank you."

Adrien, quiet, watched the scene with a soft smile.

* * *

Marin checked himself out on the mirror, flattening over his white v-neck under his black stand-collar blazer. His hair was getting long, so he put it in a simple ponytail where at first glance, one would think he had bangs and nothing else. He felt Tikki watching him from his bed and he turned, smiling at her.

"Well. How do I look?"

"The same you do everyday, Marin," she beamed, "fantastic."

He smiled wider, toeing on his canvas sneakers. "Thanks, Tikki. Though it's okay, you can say I look the same because this is what I wear everyday."

"I implied it?" Tikki offered, cheeky. Marin huffed amusedly at her sass.

"You know. I'm not nearly as nervous to walk into Asmod as I thought I would be," he said, tucking his portfolio and articles of clothing he's designed into his bookbag, "Maybe it's because meeting Chat Noir is possibly the worst and only thing."

Tikki shook her head, helpless. "I'm not going to lie to you, Marin, but I'm hoping that you'll settle your differences with him after today. I want to promise you that he's not at all how you think he is, because if he was, he wouldn't have been chosen to be a miraculous holder..But, even so, I do understand that how you perceive him alone is the start of your friendship with him, not me telling you."

Marin was silent for a moment before looking away.

"How is he though? Since you met him. Give me one word."

Tikki paused for a second. Then, "He's sweet."

Marin gave her a questioning look and she smiled, all cheesy. "Trust me, Marin. I would know a thing or two about sweet things."

Marin was still perplexed, wanting to know more, but at that moment a knock was heard at the door of his room. He turned to Tikki, unsurprised to find her already flying away to hide behind a pillow.

"Come in," he said normally.

Tom Dupain-Cheng appeared as he opened the door, a warm, tired smile on his face.

"Hey, son."

"Hi, dad. Good morning," Marin tippy-toed to give his dad a hug. "You're up early to send me off?"

Tom nodded, looking around his room. "Well, besides the bakery needing to be up and running, of course. You got everything you need?" Marin lifted his bookbag in response and Tom’s eyes crinkled in fondness. "Oh son, what will me and your mother do if you really leave us?"

Marin slid into a loving smile. "Aw, dad. It's just Paris. You make it sound like I'm going to America. And hey, that's if I get accepted that is."

"Of course you'll get accepted, Marin," Tom spoke seriously but warm, "Your designs are amazing and your ability to take any idea and then craft it is only one of your many talents. But you know what? I think it's your kindness and quick thinking to help others that is what this university is going to see when they think about selecting you. You see these qualities of you through your work, son. They won't miss it and I don't think they would want to, not for the world."

Marin stared up at his father, a slow, wide grin beginning to stretch his face.

"Marin?" Tom looked confused for a moment. "Did I say anything wrong—“

"You're the absolute best, dad!" Marin said before throwing himself to give his dad one of his bone-crushing hugs. “The best!”

* * *

Adrien walked out of his room, pocketing his cellphone. Today, in just an hour, he was going to meet Ladybug. _Ladybug_. Adrien swallowed, adam's apple bobbing as he jogged down the steps of his home, narrowly missing Gorilla walking up. Gorilla gave him a raised brow.

"Just taking a jog. Don't worry, I'll wear my disguise." Adrien said.

Gorilla eased at that, nodding and continued his trudge. Adrien let out a breath, knowing his nerves weren't because his father was letting him to go out without supervision. Lately, his father has been more allowing of things and Adrien guessed it was because of his age. He was nineteen now, about to turn twenty in a month. His father couldn't hold bars on him forever and he probably realized that.

So no, Adrien thought as he closed the doors behind him, it wasn't because of his father that he was nervous. It was thoroughly because of Ladybug.

Meeting someone you've always wanted to meet was one thing, meeting someone who's always hated you while you've always wanted to meet them, was another. 

Adrien threw his hoodie over his head, crossing the street and into an alley. He remembered the first time he heard of Ladybug.

Three years ago, he was forced to stay in his room and was watching the news when there Ladybug was, pulling people out of the way as falling debris came down from a building. There hadn't enough time for him to escape it. It had all crashed down on him in a sickening sound, and the whole of France watched, including Adrien, in stunned silence, as the rubble shook and moved a second later, with Ladybug emerging and raising himself up, blood spilling out the corners of his full lips and his forehead with a nasty gash. Still, no matter how painful it looked, everyone watched as he wiped the blood away, drew his hair back and swung his lucky charm toward the villain. It was a smoke canister, and it clouded all the television screens in France that day.

After the smoke was gone, Ladybug emerged, no longer cut up but all brand-new. Adrien remembered the wetness at the corner of his eyes, how the whole of France cheered for this masked hero that saved the day.

"Ladybug," the hero spoke rather timidly to the camera. His blue eyes were nervous as all the cameras surrounded him, "My name is Ladybug." he repeated a bit more reassuringly.

"Ladybug." Adrien said presently. He felt Plagg wiggle out of his pocket.

"What? He's here?"

Adrien shook his head, looking a little worn. "No, I'm just...a bit worried, Plagg."

"C'mon Adrien," Plagg said, "everything will turn out fine. Stop worrying so much."

Adrien gave him a concerned look before smiling hesitantly. "Yeah. Maybe I am worrying too much. If Ladybug doesn't like me, it's because he's never met me and doesn't know me that well. That'll change today, I'm sure of it. Alright, Plagg."

"That's the spir-wait!"

"Claws out!"

_"I thought I couldhavemymorningcheeeese-!“_

* * *

Marin watched his body transform into Ladybug's suit in quick speed. He was already at the vineyard behind the white tarps closer to the hills. The minute he sensed Chat Noir nearby, he'd call out to him. Thankfully the vineyard was closed today, even to its workers, and so it was a good spot that Tikki had chosen. Marin wondered how she even thought of it in the first place.

Marin sighed, tucking a lock of his navy hair behind his hair; his ponytail was coming undone. He looked around, making sure there wasn't a Chat Noir walking up to him in sight, before pulling on his hair tie and letting his medium length hair come loose. Tucking the tie between his lips and closing his eyes, a habit of his, he gathered his hair neatly together in concentration. Once it felt neat enough, he took the tie from his lips and tied his hair as perfectly as he could, giving it a tight pull. _There._ That should be good enough. Ladybug opened his eyes, his smile content.

Chat Noir was standing in front of him, agape.

Ladybug stared, too stunned to even speak, much less move.

Chat Noir did it first. "...Hey."

"Hi." Ladybug said unsurely.

Chat Noir's face immediately went up in flames. Not literally, but Ladybug was sure his face was red enough to catch fire. He raised his brows at him, hands on his hips. "Are you okay?" he tilted his head. "You look like you ran a marathon."

Chat Noir was still as still can be. "My heart feels like I ran through one."

"What?" Ladybug couldn't hear.

"Nothing," Chat Noir stammered. He extended a trembling hand and Ladybug looked down at it, bewildered at his behavior. "Chat Noir."

Ladybug took his hand and shook it slowly, his brow still raised. "Okay...I know you're Chat Noir. Why are we doing introductions like we don't know who we are?"

"I've never met you, Ladybug," Chat Noir started, "I've always wanted to. Um, thank you, by the way, for coming to Paris and for giving me this opportunity to."

Ladybug watched then as Chat Noir looked away. Where was the overconfident, suave Chat Noir he's seen on news broadcasts from his room and streets of Marseille? Because he certainly wasn't here in front of him. This Chat Noir was acting like...he was completely _nervous_. Ladybug squinted at him, still not trusting.

"I didn't come here for you, Chat Noir. I came here for information on Hawkmoth." he looked down pointedly then, "Also, when are you going to let go of my hand?" Chat let out his version of a squeak and let go like he'd been burned. Ladybug grew even more confused. "Can you just drop the act while you're at it?"

"What act?" Chat Noir blinked. With that question, it looked like he came to his senses. "Sorry that I'm not, uh, well...Serious. It's just that it's you. Here. In front of me. I never thought this day would come."

Ladybug gestured with his arms to say, _well, I'm here, what of it._

Chat Noir smiled. "I don't think you realize how much I kind of respect you, bugaboo."

Ladybug winced at the nickname. "You? Respect me? Is that a joke?"

Chat now schooled a serious expression, as if he'd been expecting this kind of apprehension. Ladybug thought about Tikki's visit yesterday and wondered what she told him. "Have I ever disrespected you in any way, mon amour? Please tell me."

Ladybug felt a vein pop at the corner of his forehead, "First of, don't call me your love. I'm not your love," Ladybug took a step close, "second of all, I'm not your bugaboo either, so don't call me that and, third of all," Ladybug took another step closer (noticing a little angrily at their noticeable height difference), "you have disrespected me in more times than I can count. You? Telling the people of Paris, France, that you have a love for me that I won't return-?"

"Because you never wanted meet me," Chat Noir looked down at him, in earnest, "I'd proposed to meet with you in Marseille if Paris was too much-"

"I didn't want to meet you because of what you pulled, Chat Noir," Ladybug said tiredly, "You made me out to be something I'm not- a cold hearted person, like I was someone who wouldn't bother themselves to talk to you for no reason."

"That isn't true." Chat said quietly, but he was looking away this time. His suit ears were folded.

"Every single time I would save Marseille, you would get on the news and tell everyone how much I don't contact you despite me going out there and doing my job. ' _why doesn't Ladybug talk to me_ ' you would say," Ladybug felt all his anger bubbling up, coming through to release, " _maybe_ because I'm busy saving people from akumas, something you don't have to worry about. Maybe because in my private life, I already have so much going on, _maybe_ because in my head, the only time I can relax is actually when I'm Ladybug, where I could feel free, _m_ e- and the last thing I need while I'm Ladybug is you telling France, and the world, how much I'm supposed to be in love with you!"

He nearly yelled that last bit. He probably did. Ladybug didn't know and he didn't care. He was breathing hard, watching the object of his frustrations staring back at him with wide eyes.

"I can promise you one thing Chat Noir," Ladybug said, his voice resolute, "me and you will never be friends."

There was a moment where the only sounds you could hear was Paris beginning to wake up, the jays and magpies chirping in the tall trees, and the rustle of the vineyards around them moving at the light breeze. Ladybug could hear the sound of his own heart thudding his chest, loud and hard in his ears as he watched Chat Noir's face shift into one of pure despondence.

"I'm sorry." Chat Noir said limply.

Ladybug stared evenly at him before looking down at his feet. He didn't want to hear that. At least not so soon. All of his emotions, his anger towards Chat Noir had been an accumulation of three years worth. He didn't expect Chat Noir to apologize to him so suddenly, and to say it like he meant it too. Ladybug bit his lip and looked back up.

Chat Noir leaned close the second he did, close enough that Ladybug's nose was brushing the side of his chin.

"Wha-" he began, becoming tense.

"I don't see black butterflies often in Paris. Do you?" Chat Noir's voice was low and calm.

Ladybug locked eyes with him in confusion.

"There is a black butterfly, coming up right behind you."

Ladybug felt his stomach become weightless, cold sweat already creeping on the back of his neck. He watched Chat Noir swallow, looking a little nervous as he braced himself. He raised his right hand and with his left, pushed Ladybug's torso against his, bringing him close and away from the akuma. They were torso to torso, lips to neck. Ladybug blinked as Chat Noir trembled in gripping his lower back tightly. Ladybug realized then how nervous he was. He drew a breath, trying to meet Chat Noir's eyes.

"Wait, Chat Noir, let me-"

" _Cataclysm_!" Chat shouted and immediately a black orb formed into existence, floating above his left palm. He lurched forward, pushing Ladybug to the side as he widened his palm to the akuma. It fluttered right into it and into the black orb, and, in seconds, the akuma froze, turning grey in ash. Ladybug could only watch, still, as it crumpled and disintegrated into absolute nothing.

"Oh." he said simply.

Chat Noir was still for a moment before he slumped over, one knee on the ground. Ladybug moved over to him in alarm, wondering if something was wrong. "Chat?"

Chat Noir slowly looked up, green eyes looking buckets grateful. "I thought. I thought I'd lose you, Ladybug."

Ladybug realized then that this was Chat Noir's first akuma. He shook his head, putting a hand on his back. "No way. It'll take more than one akuma to knock me out. Not even two Hawkmoths could get me."

Chat Noir smiled a little at that and Ladybug smiled back instinctively. "I suppose you're right, lovebu-I mean, Ladybug."

Ladybug looked at him and Chat Noir flushed at his slip up, looking away. Ladybug sighed heavily, shaking his head before plopping down on the ground and crossing his legs. "Sit with me, Chat Noir."

"Huh?"

"I know you have only a couple of minutes before you transform back," Ladybug muttered, feeling embarrassed that he was even doing this. He never saw himself doing this. "This will only take a second. So sit."

Chat Noir obliged and mirrored his seating position, timid.

"I am sorry," Ladybug breathed out after a moment, "I lashed out on you, not realizing how pure your intentions to get my attention were and I just wanna say...I just want to say that I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, bugabo-Ladybug," Chat Noir immediately rushed out.

"No, it's not okay." Ladybug looked at him. "I nearly got akumatized. In Paris no less."

Chat Noir looked at him realizing something Ladybug realized minutes ago. "Hawkmoth is here."

"And now he knows I'm in Paris." Ladybug said. "he felt my emotions, my rage, my anger...He saw them and tried to take advantage of it. Something he's never been able to do."

"I'm sorry," Chat Noir repeated, looking at him in seriousness, "if it weren't for my stupid actions, you wouldn't have felt this way. I wish I'd known how much it was troubling you, upsetting you. I thought you never knew about me saying all those things on the news. Plagg told me how you don't read the papers or pay attention to media much."

"I watch the news," Ladybug said rather curtly, folding his arms, "The papers are horrible because it's full of gossip, so I avoid those."

"Ah," Chat Noir decided then to keep to himself that the newspapers were his favorite thing. "Makes sense."

"Chat Noir, none of this is your fault." Ladybug said, bringing him back, "I should've checked my emotions a long time ago and, like you said, you didn't know I was uncomfortable. How could you possibly if I never came up to you and told you?"

Chat Noir could only look at him, listening. Ladybug smiled slowly.

"You saved my life just now. I don't think you realize that. Now, I owe you."

Chat shook his head at that, "No way, bugaboo. You don't owe me a thing, 'cause I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You can count on me anytime from now on to be by your side, saving you from anything here in Paris." Ladybug stilled and Chat Noir blinked at him in confusion before realizing his slip up again. He jumped in alarm, "Uh, I mean, ladybu-!"

Ladybug sputtered a laugh, nose wrinkling and blue eyes mirthful. Chat Noir stared at him, caught by the sight.

"Chat Noir, you are something else," Ladybug giggled, still in jest, "how can you say something so serious while calling me 'bugaboo'?"

"Do you hate it?" Chat asked rather softly.

"I honestly don't care about it," Ladybug subsided his laughs but a smile still danced at his lips, "you can really call me anything you like, just anything except your boyfriend."

It was now Chat Noir's turn to sputter, growing red by the second. "Boy- _boyfr-_?"

_Buzz, buzz._

It was Chat Noir's ring, blinking that he was near due to detransform. Ladybug smiled boyishly at him, as if he knew all about running off somewhere before it was time to detransform. And he did know. Chat Noir could only smile back at Ladybug with all the adoration he could muster.

"I have to go." he said.

"You do." Ladybug nodded, getting up with him, "Chat Noir?" Chat continued to look onto him, expectant. "we'll see a lot of each other from now on."

"I hope so, mon amour." Chat couldn't help to say with a flirtatious smile.

Ladybug rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'll allow that, but only because you saved my life," Chat grinned at him, all cheshire, "Now go, before I find out who you are."

Chat Noir bowed, as if to say as you wish, and like he saw all the time in the broadcasts, Ladybug watched him pull out his baton and let it extend high, him with it. This time though, he watched Chat Noir give him an excited wave goodbye.

Ladybug smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Mangy cat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions or genuine feedback, leave a comment. <3


	3. lucky charm(er)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a long chappie...enjoy!  
> / edit 08.10.20:: here is [some art](https://www.deviantart.com/sakurai-sanxiceland/art/Male-Ladybug-Marinette-756035880) if you want to imagine ladybug. this art is by sakurai-sanxiceland.   
> another ladybug is [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/749f047905a701b6f47c0538eb46113b/1663e6dffcec228e-b2/s1280x1920/79dad6888a1df7a70164ddcbcb12410b278b87ae.png). this one's by (one of my fave artists) wolfaja. <3

" _Based on your academic achievements, merits and portfolio, to which we have assessed to be high-quality and high-standard, we offer you into our university with a full-ride scholarship. Your living quarters will be speedily accommodated as per your mentioned request and will be ready within the day. As a new student here at Asmod, we expect great things from you and hope you find success here in your creative endeavors. Welcome to the Asmod family, Marin Dupain-Cheng. Signed...Audrey Bourgeois_."

Marin finished reading and gave a glance to his apartment key. They had enclosed it in the acceptance letter they sent him, which surprised him as he wasn't used to getting same-day mails. Private universities did this sort of thing, he guessed.

He looked off at the train window, seeing the rolling scenery of the mid-day. It was the day after his meeting with Chat Noir and the university. Seeing that akuma made him get back on the train to Paris, deciding with Tikki it'd be too risky to stay in Marseille until the semester started. He had to chalk it up to his parents that he was just overly eager to start his new life in Paris, to which they gave understanding. _Call us when you arrive,_ his mom said tenderly. _Please give your roommates some of these fresh almond macarons_ , his dad shoved the box of pastries in his hands. Marin felt his eyes itch. He was already being dramatic and missing them.

"You know, Marin," Tikki spoke from his jacket pocket, "I'm excited to see your roommate and how they'll be."

"Apparently I'm living in an off-campus apartment," Marin said after a silence, "And I'm sharing it with four people. So that's four roommates for us, Tikki."

Tikki's blue eyes immediately grew worried. "Are we not having our own room?"

Marin smiled reassuringly at her, "Of course we are. There's four private rooms in the apartment, with one kitchen, two bathrooms…"

Tikki listened to him attentively as he droned on about the living conditions and where the apartment was, his thoughts about his parents and Marseille now distant and far.

* * *

Adrien stood in his apartment's balcony, staring off ahead at the city landscape. He'd finally moved from his father's house with university starting in only a couple of weeks. He let out a breath, his green eyes growing soft as he recognized the Montmartre vineyard from where he was. He met Ladybug there just yesterday. It still didn't feel real.

" _We'll never be friends,_ " Ladybug's voice replayed in his head, along with his face scrunched in anger. Adrien frowned. Ladybug was confusing. Although Adrien left yesterday in somewhat high spirits, with Ladybug promising him they'll see each other again, he still couldn't get that earlier part of their meeting out of his head.

"What's got you all blue cheese?" Plagg said, drifting behind him, "I hope it's not Ladybug."

"What's red and has black polka dots?" Adrien sighed.

"Ha," Plagg said, eyes with glee, "Ladybug has you speaking in riddles. Boy, you got it bad."

But Adrien wasn't listening to him. He was sighing again, his green eyes chasing clouds. "Did he really mean that me and him would never be friends? I just keep thinking about it, Plagg."

Plagg's smile fell as quick as it came and he squinted to him, "You need to stop _thinking_ and enjoy your new life, Adrien," he floated to the front of his face, adamant to get his attention, "you have your first ever own apartment, though you insisting to share it with a roommate is beyond me, and you're finally away from your dad's clutches! isn't this a time to celebrate with fresh cheese and wine, the good ol' french way?"

Adrien's smile didn't reach his eyes. "You're right, Plagg. But I can't force myself to stop thinking about Ladybug when he's finally here and living in Paris now no less. I dreamed of this, but...just not this way."

"So what's really the problem? He's here now and you're moping because you two have a few knots to work out?"

Adrien sagged his shoulders, not even liking to hear that aloud. but that was Plagg, having a habit to say things to his face with no problem. "When you put it like that, you make it seem like it's not a big deal."

"Because it isn't, casanova," Plagg crossed his arms, "Besides, you saved Ladybug from an akuma so I'm sure he sees you differently now than before he met you. You two even ended on a good note yesterday, or did you forget?"

Adrien felt insecure, feeling the good note wouldn't last. The knots him and Ladybug had to work out weren't simple to unravel- based on what Ladybug had told him, Adrien knew he had to do what he could as Chat Noir to not mess this up. He'd do whatever Ladybug asked, just to make him feel comfortable, safe, protected, whatever it was. What Adrien desired was for the both of them to be a team, to work well together and have a good time around each other. It's what he always wanted- for them to be friends _..._ it was _possible_.

"Plagg," Adrien met his eyes, smiling, "I think I'm going to work hard on making sure Ladybug falls in love with me."

Plagg stared at him for a moment. "Adrien Agreste, you are an idiot."

Adrien shrugged at him, already having decided. "We're going to be friends, Plagg. You'll see. And it was even meant for us to be so, you heard what Ladybug's kwami said."

"Okay, but _friends_ or are you going to make Ladybug fall in love with you?" Plagg emphasized the last bit for clarification, "Because friends don't fall in love with each other, Adrien."

"They could platonically." Adrien offered. Plagg facepalmed without hesitation.

"Okay, loverboy. Hear me on this: the way you feel for Kagami, right? Do you feel it for Ladybug?"

"Plagg!" Adrien shot him a scandalized look, body standing upright and his cheeks slightly puffed pink. Plagg narrowed his eyes at that but looked to reserve the comment.

"Are you okay? How could you even think- Plagg, I don't love Ladybug like _that_ ," Adrien then put a hand over his mouth, feeling embarrassed. He leaned his other hand on the railing, almost as if to steady himself, "There's no one like Kagami for me, you know that." he muttered.

"Not even Ladybug? and Adrien, you barely even see that girl," Plagg exasperated, "she lives in Japan, for the love of cheese-!"

"So what? My love for her isn't any less because of it."

Plagg gave a weary sigh at that and Adrien looked off to the side, somewhat disturbed that Plagg would even consider that he liked Ladybug in that way. Of course he flirted with him through the news and now even in person, but that was just his personality as Chat Noir. How could he help being like he was?

"Well," Plagg said, "All this denial made me hungry."

Adrien shot him a look but Plagg was already whizzing away, off to his new cheese cabinet. Adrien puffed his cheeks, suddenly annoyed and ready to throw some threats about hiding his camembert when distantly, he heard the doorbell ring. That could be only one person.

Plagg poked out his head from the cabinet, "Is that-"

"Nino!" Adrien grinned, already making to the door.

* * *

Marin was currently the happiest person in the world. because really, who could've guessed his luck? Who could've seen this coming?

"I can't believe we're reuniting like this! What were the odds?" Alya was hugging him tightly and Marin doing much the same, both of them swaying in the foyer of their apartment, "I haven't seen you in forever, love! like, in _forever_!"

"You moved three years ago and didn't even come to visit or text," Marin hugged her even tighter, unable to hide his smile despite how disappointed he was, "not even an email? jeez, Alya. What best friend you are, huh?"

Alya pulled him back, a smirk on her face, "First of, mister ' _I stopped using social media and changed my number'_ -"

"You could've called the bakery!" Marin pulled her in close, not wanting to stop hugging her, his best friend, ever since they were in _diapers-_ "You could've called mom, or dad, even!"

"You fail to realize I thought you hated me," he felt her smile into her shoulder and Marin knew Alya well enough to know it was one of her sad smiles, "you suddenly stopped posting on social media and wouldn't answer my texts. I did call the bakery too, y'know?"

Marin sighed, "You know it gets so busy that we barely pick up the phone."

"I was thinking that," Alya said, giving him another squeeze, "But still. My thoughts ate me up."

"You're silly," Marin said, smiling, "But typical Alya."

Alya grinned, stepping away. "Well, this typical Alya is going to make sure to give you a haircut as she's always done," Marin looked up towards his hair, suddenly self-conscious, "Marin, since when you'd let your hair grow this long?"

Marin scratched his head, suddenly sheepish, "I don't really cut it that often since I'm used to you handling it."

"What about mom?" Alya was already snickering, knowing better.

"You know she'll just give me dad's hairstyle," Marin said, aghast, "she's been cutting his hair for years; it's literally the only haircut she knows."

"Aw, c'mon," Alya said, "I think you looked really cute that one time she did it-"

Marin stilled, looking off behind Alya as he caught some movement behind her. Right in the living room area, he could see someone dragging some of their luggage slowly, almost as if it was too heavy. It took Marin a second to realize this someone was not only brightly red-headed but also a roommate.

"Love?" Alya brought him back.

Marin looked at her, visibly excited. "Did you meet our other roommates yet?"

"Yes, she did," Nathaniel's voice answered him from the living room. Marin grew pink from embarrassment and Alya giggled, hooking her arm around his and walking them into a living room. Marin threw a look back at all their luggage clogging up the entrance of the door, but Alya waved a hand at it. "But it's a bad idea to leave it there," he said.

"We'll take care of unpacking later," she said, "It's roommate introduction time."

Marin gulped, now a little intimidated and nervous...he hated first time meetings, especially when he got put on the spot. They left the foyer and he gave the living room a look around, surprised to see how spacious it was despite the furnishing. His roommate was already looking at him once they walked up to him.

"Oh," Marin said, "hi there."

Nathaniel's surprised teal eyes greeted him with maybe, if Marin wasn't imagining it, a dust of pink on his cheeks. His shocking orange-crimson hair did its best to mute all other colors in his person though, so Marin wasn't sure, but Nathaniel's momentary silence had him looking to the side, unconsciously crossing his legs in nervousness.

Alya cleared her throat.

"I'm Nathaniel," Nathaniel said timidly, "you're Marin, right? Nice to meet you."

Marin nodded, but then felt Alya's elbow dig at him. "Oh, uh, nice to meet you too."

"Marin's not from Paris," Alya cut in, easing the awkwardness, "He's just moved from Marseille, so everything is kind of intimidating right now."

"You're from Marseille too." Marin pouted at her.

"Yeah, but I've been here already for three years, cutie," Alya winked, "I'm pretty much a Parisian through and through."

Marin mock gasped, "No love for Marseille anymore? What a traitor."

Nathaniel smiled at their exchange, finding it comforting and Marin found comfort that he did so, "I've been to Marseille a couple of times," he said with thought, "Mostly for school trips, but still. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Bleh," Marin immediately said, his nervousness all forgotten, "All we have are ports and old churches. Not that beautiful if you ask me."

"Wow," Alya said, "you sound more of a traitor than I do."

Marin lidded his eyes, smirking, "What I can say? Where you go, I follow."

Alya laughed at that, saying ' _Literally!'_ while Nathaniel shook his head with a smile, obviously loving the friendship between the two. Unbeknownst to the him and Alya, Marin sensed there was someone outside of the apartment door trying to push it open. At first, he hadn't been sure if the noise was coming from next door but now he was completely positive this might be their last roommate.

"I think our other roommate is trying to come in and all our stuff is blocking the door," Marin readjusted his arm around Alya's, making sure the both of them would go and remove it. Alya stuck out her tongue at him while Nathaniel also walked back to the foyer with them. "C'mon Alya, you can't walk your way out of this one."

"Marin did say it was a bad idea to leave it there." Nathaniel said and Alya now directed her tongue at him, both him and Marin giving laughs.

With Marin telling the roommate to hold on a second, he and Alya shuffled most of their luggage in the living room, right with him deciding to already make moves to slide his, Alya's and Nathaniel's to the doors of their respective rooms. Nathaniel watched him for a moment, visibly struck by the kindness and then began to thank him shyly. Marin smiled, taking another luggage with Alya's name on it and making a move to slide it. It didn't budge however, and Marin was a hundred percent sure there were books upon books in that one. Nathaniel crossed over then, surprising him as he pulled it from the front while Marin took the cue to push it forward. Finally and successfully bringing it inside Alya's room, Marin thanked him, smiling easy with his face pink from exertion. Nathaniel muttered a _it's nothing,_ and ducked his head, hiding another blush. Marin smiled wider at him, giving him a fake punch on his shoulder so they could get going to finish the rest.

After a good five minutes, with the foyer free and open, Alya headed to the door with a sweaty Marin and Nathaniel walking up behind her.

"How did those porters carry our stuff like nothing?" Marin fanned himself using his stand collar while Nathaniel watched him with a smile.

"It _is_ what they do for a living."

Alya rolled her eyes, an all knowing glint in her eyes as she gave Nathaniel a look. "Ready to meet our other roommate? It'll only take a second." Nathaniel flushed and nodded at her, looking weirdly caught. Marin glanced at the both of them in confusion, shrugging.

"C'mon Alya, open the door, I bet she's tired of waiting."

Alya grinned, not taking another second longer and swung the door open, "Hey, roomie!"

* * *

Adrien watched as Nino set some of his records in his bookcase, humming to himself.

"I can't believe I'm finally free- _we're_ finally free," Adrien said wistfully, handing him another record, "No more parents telling us what to do or when to be home." Nino chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Dude, I've been free. my parents weren't anything extreme like your dad," he took Adrien's offered disc, "But yeah, I can't believe it either. Are you sure your dad doesn't have like, hidden bodyguards somewhere in the apartment?"

Adrien thought about it. "Maybe the doorman and the security guard downstairs?"

Nino shook his head, laughing, "Dude, he's hopeless. I'm sure this apartment is bugged or something."

"Please don't put that in the air," Adrien said almost fearfully, though still in jest, "I'm trying to believe my dad's words this time."

He remembered his father's words that day, the acceptance letter from Asmod in his hands. _You do well to not ruin the reputation I've built, Adrien. Do not embarrass me and I will not embarrass you. You want to be treated like an adult? That is fine with me as you already are of the age- but, that does not excuse you from the fact that you have a responsibility to the Agreste name. Do you understand?_

Adrien bowed his head, letting the reminder of his words resink into him. Nino paused from shelving, sighing a smile at him.

"I don't actually think your dad is doing any of those things, bro," he said, drawing Adrien to look at him, "It's pretty cool of him to finally come around. Shocking though, but cool."

Adrien gave a slow smile. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. I should tell him that sometime."

Nino grinned, "I bet he's just going to stare at you and tell you to go to your room, taking back everything he said."

"Nino!" Adrien admonished with a light smile on his face and Nino laughed, the record in his hand nearly slipping. "Alright— how about we finish helping you unpack before you make me rebuy you records?"

"Dude, I'm not gonna say no if you're offering."

Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling and snatching the record from his hands, shelving it before it somehow landed on the floor on purpose. "Go unpack your clothes and stuff. I got this."

Nino pursed his lips at him but went ahead to his other boxes by his bed anyways, appreciating any help Adrien gave him. It carried like that for a couple of minutes, with Nino putting on a song on his record player as they unpacked and unpacked. It was Plagg, poking his head by Nino's door frame that pulled Adrien in wide eyes in alarm.

"Uh, I'll be back, Nino. Think my dad's calling my phone," Adrien strode out the room, Nino not paying him half attention as he was just nodding to the beats of some American rap. Plagg was there right in the hall, his green eyes wide.

"Adrien, this is bad."

Adrien sighed tiredly, feeling annoyance pick at him, "Plagg, we've already been through this. Nino is my best friend—“

Plagg flew up to his face, eyes that held what Adrien now recognized as fear. "I sense it. I'm sure it's what I think it is." Adrien raised a brow, perplexed and Plagg looked towards the hallway window, "An akuma."

Adrien followed his trail of sight and air caught his throat.

It was snowing outside. In the middle of summer.

" _ **People of Paris!"**_ a voice suddenly boomed, almost as if through a powerful megaphone, _**"I have Mireille Cauquet! Show yourselves, miraculous holders, and I'll show**_ **her** _ **mercy!**_ " Adrien shot his eyes to Plagg who was already in a slew of complaints.

"I already remember the good ol' days, when Hawkmoth sent bad guys instead of making them with superpowers—“

"Plagg, we have to transform," Adrien hissed with a whisper.

"Nuh-uh, let Ladybug handle it," Plagg crossed his arms, "this is _his_ terrority. Akumas are _his_ forte."

Adrien grimaced and took a cautious step back, peering inside of Nino's room. The guy was still oblivious, head nodding to the loud music and folding some of his clothes. Okay, Adrien decided, looking back at Plagg. He had to go.

"You did hear what I said, right?" Plagg floated uneasily back.

Adrien shook his head, a nervous smile tugging his lips. "Plagg, I meant it when I said me and Ladybug are gonna be a team," he raised his hand and Plagg _geh'd_ at the silver ring glinting, "that means I have to be there to help him, no matter what."

"Adrien, wait!" Plagg tried to reason.

_"Claws out!"_

* * *

Marin watched as Marc jerked backwards, trying to escape Alya's curiosity in his writing notebook. his new roommate was another guy, _which_ , Marin squinted thoughtfully, _wasn't a problem_...but. he looked to Nathaniel who was by the television, turning it on. It was just…why was Alya the _only_ girl here? Would he have to go super protective best friend mode? Could he trust these guys? Marin scrunched his brows in worry.

"Hey, Alya—“

She was in his face before he could realize, her warm brown eyes knowing what he was thinking. "I already see your thoughts going mile a minute. Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say, Marin Dupain-Cheng."

Marin was frozen for a moment before he sagged his shoulders, admitting defeat. Alya giggled and sat beside him, her head leaning on his shoulder. He could never win against Alya, not even to protect her. Marin glanced at Marc's direction only to see him speedwalking to the direction of his room, the little tufts at the top of his head bouncing with every stride. "You scared him away."

"Well, he's another fashion journalism major," Alya said in _duh_ tone, "there's not many with my major in Asmod. I wanted to see some of his writing."

Marin smiled, "So that's your major. I'm not surprised."

"Why should you be?" Alya smiled widely at him, "I've been giving notes on your fashion designs all these years."

A brief flashback of them as younger teenagers in Alya's room, with Alya commenting on Marin's newly designed clothes for the week. Marin's eyes crinkled at memory. he was sure Alya was already mentally there with him, her laughter a sign of her about to recall something especially cringey-

_**"Breaking news here in Paris this afternoon. The first akumatized person has been sighted by the concert tower—"** _

Marin stilled, his smile frozen on his face.

" _ **People of Paris, I have Mireille Caquet!**_ _**show yourselves, miraculous holders, and I'll show**_ **her** _ **mercy!"**_

He distantly felt Alya slowly sitting upright beside him and heard the small gasp Nathaniel let out. Marin refocused his eyes to the television, seeing the live news feed blurrily panning the camera to a figure standing at the top of the building.

She had long black and white pigtails, and a black eye mask that looked burned into her skin. a nasty, vicious grin stretched her face as she pointed her umbrella up at the sky.

_**"I'm calling out to you especially, Ladybug. Come out here and hand me your miraculous! Chat Noir, I'll take yours with his!"** _

Marin shot up from the couch, his blue eyes wide. Alya and Nathaniel looked at him, both already nervous and his sudden movement making them jumpy. "Sorry," he breathed, "I just. I think I'm going to throw up."

Alya looked like she was about to say something but Marin quickly made a run to the bathroom, trying desperately to avoid her look of concern.

Tikki was already poking her head out of his jacket pocket as he ran down the hallway.

"Please tell me the bathroom has a window." he whispered rushedly.

She nodded, wiggling out and flying through the door. Marin opened it, not wasting another second to transform.

* * *

Ladybug felt the cold breeze of a winter day hit his face as he flew through the many buildings in Paris, heading for the akuma. His yo-yo string snagged on random streetlights, flags and other tall structures almost expertly, like he knew they would be there when he would swing. And he did know, but it was more of a sixth sense than anything else.

He heard a thump land beside him as he landed on a building rooftop and Ladybug's eyes met with snowy steel toed boots in front of him. He looked up.

Chat Noir had his hand outstretched with an unsure smile.

"Hey bugaboo, how do you know how to get around Paris?" Ladybug's right eye twitched and Chat Noir tensed right away, "Uh, erm—Ladybug."

He didn't have time for this. Regardless, Ladybug took his hand with a sigh and Chat Noir raised him with ease, "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?"

"We have to capture the akuma." Chat said seriously.

Ladybug cocked his head a bit at that. "I take care of that. Your job is low-level criminals, remember?" he looked down at their hands, "Want to let go?"

"Why _do_ I _keep_ doing _that_ -!" Chat Noir began to yell in complete embarrassment, but Ladybug shot his head to the left, sensing something whizzing to their direction. Ladybug couldn't exactly see in the blurry snowfall but, before he could notice the very faint figure of a spear heading right towards him, Chat Noir shoved him out of the way, his hand outstretched to it.

 _"Cataclysm!"_ he shouted, the black orb turning the ice spear grey in contact within seconds. Ladybug scrambled upright, snow all over his hair now and a face written with shock.

"Again?!" he said.

Chat Noir jumped, unsure if that was a good or bad thing. "I'm sorry that _deja vu_ seems to have a thing for us, lovebug. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!"

"Right…" Ladybug knitted his brows, getting up from the snow. "Just try not to do it again- I mean, thank you, really, but I can take care of myself, alright?"

"I know, but," Chat Noir took a step close, eyes stubbornly determined, "I want to do everything in my power to help. Just tell me what to do, Ladybug, and I'll do it."

Ladybug stared at him for a moment, once again now their height difference apparent with how close Chat Noir stood in front of him. Ladybug slid his eyes downward to his ring. "You're going to detransform soon."

Chat Noir immediately tried to hide his ring with his hand and Ladybug shook his head at that. What was even the point? "Chat Noir, this is going to sound rude and I'm sorry for that, but...can you please just be out of my way?"

But Chat Noir just continued to stare at him, eyes unwavering.

"Aw, look at you two," a voice said above them in glee. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up and saw Stormy Weather descending down to them from a cloud of smoke. She grinned ferally at them, "A lovers quarrel? Already? But you two just got together."

"We aren't fighting!" & "We aren't lovers!" were both Chat Noir and Ladybug simultaneous responses. Ladybug shot him an annoyed look while Chat Noir gave him a sheepish grin. Stormy Weather laughed, her umbrella twirling in her hands in delight.

"You two can't even work together! I guess the rumors are true: the bug _does_ hate the cat!"

Ladybug grimaced, looking behind her to see she had Mireille cowering behind her. He threw a look at Chat Noir who was already watching as well. Not wasting the moment, Ladybug threw his yo-yo up in the air, calling for his lucky charm.

He held out his hands-

And nothing happened. Ladybug stared, not believing it.

"Oh?" Stormy Weather curled a lip. "How unfortunate."

Chat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug, baton raised and eyes protective. Stormy Weather stifled a laugh at his effort.

"What are you going to do, lovebug?" he muttered to him.

Ladybug was still staring at his hands before he shut his eyes, absorbing the moment. He didn't need the lucky charm apparently, but why? He curled his hands into fists, bringing them to his chest. _Why didn't he get his lucky charm?_

"Is he about to cry?" Stormy Weather taunted, voice shrill, "Is this what the Ladybug of Marseille about? I'm disappointed!"

"Shut up!" Chat Noir said almost fiercely, "Hawkmoth has made you completely sick Aurora Beauréal, and it's making _me_ sick."

She just grinned at him, raising her umbrella and Chat Noir edged the baton higher, widening his stance broadly to protect Ladybug. Ladybug opened his eyes, watching his back for a moment. A realization struck him suddenly.

He didn't get his lucky charm because... _he already had it._

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said from behind him, "move to the side."

Chat Noir looked over at him, his eyes afraid, but Ladybug nodded, walking up to his side. Stormy Weather smiled, expression victorious.

"You're going to give up your miraculous-?"

"I'll do it," Ladybug spoke up suddenly, walking forward, "I'll give it up, Aurora. All for you."

Stormy Weather and Chat Noir blinked at the same time, thrown off.

Ladybug continued, a wistful smile coming on his face, "I've been your fan since day one, all the way from Marseille. I voted for you countless times, hoping you'd win. You deserved to."

Stormy Weather took a step back as he stepped closer, her eyes disbelieving, "You're a liar. You're just saying that."

Ladybug looked at her, blue eyes soft. "I'll give you my miraculous if you make my dream come true. I...like you, Aurora. Would you please just grant me one wish?"

"What—what is it?"

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir said confusedly from behind him.

Ladybug ignored him and instead just stared as lovingly as he could into Stormy Weather's eyes. He raised his hands to his ear, feigning to take off an earring. "Aurora, before I take this off...would you let me give you a kiss?"

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir shouted this time.

Stormy Weather grew a blush on her features and Ladybug smiled at her, raising a brow for her response. "Make sure you give me your miraculous," she muttered, eyes avoiding his. Ladybug beamed.

"Thank you." he murmured and inched closer, ducking his head carefully to reach her lips. She scrunched her eyes shut, blush blazing and Chat Noir was already moving, about to prevent it—

Ladybug stopped, their lips only inches apart before he expertly reached over and snatched Stormy Weather's umbrella, throwing it to the ground and giving it a firm stomp. Before her akumatized self could process what happened, the akuma flew out from the broken umbrella, fluttering away to escape. Chat Noir was frozen in his tracks, jaw slack in utter surprise.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle, but I had to," Ladybug bowed before raising his yo-yo in the air, capturing the akuma and releasing it deakumatized. "Be safe, little butterfly," he said cutely with a wink.

Chat Noir's face turned a fiery red as he still stood in shock.

Ladybug called for _Miraculous Ladybug_ , and it was weird to him because there was no lucky charm to throw. nevertheless it still worked, with Paris returning back to a comfortable summer heat and Aurora back to herself, looking at Mireille in complete guilt.

"It's okay," Mireille was already smiling at her, eyes understanding and Aurora teared up, her lips trembling before she threw herself on her, hugging her and wailing loudly.

Ladybug huffed an amused smile, crossing his arms as he felt Chat Noir, finally with all of his bearings, walk up beside him, copying his stance.

"You're amazing, Ladybug," Chat Noir said after a moment, "It's all already over. In just a blink of an eye."

Ladybug shrugged; he was embarrassed because he wasn't used to compliments that weren't from fans or media. Then again, Ladybug looked at him and Chat Noir met his eyes, a boyish smirk on his face, _he wasn't used to someone saving his life two times in a row._

"You saved me." he said. "Again."

Chat Noir lidded his eyes, "Anytime, anyday, bugaboo." Ladybug stared at him and Chat Noir stared back evenly. "Bug-a-boo." he enunciated the word, his smirk sliding to a grin.

"You're insufferable," was all Ladybug could say, unable to help the smile tugging at his corner of his lips, "In-suh-fer-ah-ble."

"Then I'll insufferably save and protect you again and again from anything in Paris."

Ladybug couldn't help to laugh then, "You're not using that word like you think you are."

"Potato, tomato," Chat Noir waved a clawed hand before swooping it down and taking Ladybug's hand in his. Ladybug's eyebrows shot up, expression testy, but Chat Noir just grinned cheekily at him. "I realized I like holding your hand for some weird reason. It fits well with mine, don't you think, bugaboo? "

"You're getting too confident," Ladybug swatted his hand away, rolling his eyes and Chat Noir feigned hurt, "C'mon, Chat Noir. Let's get these ladies home before you detransform."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

When Marin entered the bathroom through the window detransforming, Alya was knocking the door asking if he was alright. Marin shot a look at Tikki who took the cue to zoom back into his jacket pocket.

"Marin, please. I just want to know if you're okay in there?"

"I’m good, Alya!" he checked his hair in the bathroom mirror, putting some of his loose locks behind his ear. He drew back, gave himself a once over and decided he was good to go. Alya's worried brown eyes were on him the second he opened the door.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly with a scratch of his head, "I had an upset stomach. Had to let it all out y'know?"

Alya shook her at him disbelievingly and Marin's eyes grew wide, "Love, you got to watch you eat," she said seriously, eyes still soft and Marin exhaled a breath of pure relief, "I'm going to make you some soup, okay?"

"It's in the middle of summer, Alya," Marin was already complaining. Worried Alya mode was now back at full force and how did Marin forget she got like this he didn't even know.

"I don't care. You need something light in your stomach now, so-oh. Wait, we don't have any groceries."

Marin shot up at the idea of getting away from her worried mode just for a second, "I'll go get some, it's no problem."

"No, Marin, you need to lay down-"

"Alya, I need the fresh air," he said, voice soft on her, "I could use a walk and a breeze right now. Really."

She gave him an unsure look and Marin pressed on his smile for her, knowing it would work. She sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll write a list, give me a second."

* * *

  
  


Adrien poked his head into Nino's room, blinking as innocently as he could.

Nino was still there, this time with headphones, taking his clothes out of his boxes while doing little dances that had absolutely no sense of rhythm. Adrien couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight.

"Never let your best friend change, Adrien." Plagg floated beside him, his green eyes in glee. “Just look at him, oblivious to the world. Oh, how I wish that were me."

"Yeah, yeah, Plagg," Adrien gave him _yeah, sure_ smile and offered the inside of his shirt pocket, "c'mon, hide already."

Plagg easily flew in, a piece of camembert in there waiting for him. Once feeling he was safely hidden inside, Adrien walked up to Nino, tapping his shoulder with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Dude, loads!" Nino grinned, "Have you even listened to Clara Nightingale's new album? It’s awesome!"

Adrien hadn't. "How about you take a break from this while I'll go get us some beer. I could give it a listen when I get back?" He offered, excited.

"Ch'yeah, I'm with it. Want me to come with?"

"It's alright," Adrien said, "just relax. Put on some tv or take a shower, I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

  
  


Paris was truly back to normal.

Adrien smiled a broad grin as he looked around, seeing the streets with no snow in sight, with cars rolling on by like nothing happened and the distant sounds of laughter from some kids playing at a nearby park. Adrien sighed, feeling a sense of ease settle on him unlike anything he ever felt.

Ladybug did this. Ladybug saved the day. Adrien felt his heart pick up in his chest and he shoved his hands to his pockets, suddenly shy for some reason.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" he heard Plagg muffle in his pocket. "It's so loud."

Almost as if on cue, thunder rumbled loudly in the skies. Adrien looked up, watching some heavy looking clouds head to hide the sun and he frowned, disappointingly unsurprised- well, it wasn't a typical summer without a random thunderstorm not mentioned in a weather forecast. Adrien shot a look at the pocket where Plagg was.

"You didn't hear my heart, Plagg. It was just the thunder, see?" he felt the kwami stiffen at that.

After a short moment of silence, he heard Plagg say: "It's true what Ladybug said. You _are_ insufferable."

Adrien threw a look at his pocket but reserved on not saying anything else, at risk of looking like he was talking to himself. He also began to feel the wet drops of rain hit his head and shirt, and so he picked up his pace to the convenience store, determined to not be caught in the rain.

But of course he was too late.

As quick as the clouds rolled over the sun, the rain began to pour down as if to wash the streets of Paris. His clothes quickly became soaked in a matter of seconds, with the exception of his jacket pocket. Adrien knew Plagg was performing some form of his powers but he kept his comment in, saving the grumbling for later. He was half-jogging now at this point, seeing the dimly lit sign of the convenience store in the sea of pouring grey. Adrien raised a hand over his eyes, his blond hair flat and wet on his head as he tried to get a better look of his surroundings-

He bumped into someone then, hard.

Adrien staggered as the person fell backwards with a startled cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who???????????????????????? could it possibly be??????? (lol)  
> also i love how everyone moved into their apartments all on the same day. amazing coincidence, i know jdhfsjfds  
> please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.  
> any genuine feedback is appreciated <3.


	4. limerence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, particularly because i tried my best to make it ~special~. while writing it i was listening to yves tumor - [limerence](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4PMiZgjaSt4). i recommend listening to it as you read. gives a much bigger depth to marin’s feelings i feel like. 
> 
> enjoy!

The rain was spattering Marin’s clothes as he briskly walked under store awning to store awning, each one bringing him closer to the convenience store. He pressed his lips tight, the uncomfortable sounds of thunder curling his toes, to which Marin threw a quick look-- _yep._ His shoes were definitely getting soaked. He grimaced, cheeks pink from annoyance.

This could’ve been _avoided_. 

He could’ve taken Alya’s advice and stayed inside, be in his new bed right now or unpacking-- but, no. Here he was, in the middle of a thunderstorm and in stupid, confusing Paris (so the rain made him get a little lost, what of it?). This had to be some form of karma for lying to his best friend. 

Marin’s body gave an involuntary jerk at the bright lightning that bathed him for a moment. A violent crack of thunder resounded and he drew into himself, blue eyes suddenly small as his body pressed closer to the entrance of a storefront. 

He hated thunderstorms, he hated the rain, he hated everything about this. 

“Excuse me,” a voice said behind him. Marin turned and saw an employee trying to open the door he was leaning on. “I’m sorry, but you cannot block the store entrance.”

Marin apologized profusely, walking back into the rain without a second thought, and the downpour re-drenched him in seconds. He squinted as the rain streamed from his flattened navy locks and into his eyes-- he just had to make a speedrun to the convenience store...he could do it. And he could see it, right at the end of the street by the bistro, the fuzzy glow of the neon sign. 

Marin didn’t hesitate a second longer, his feet moving faster than he could think.

He shut his eyes for just one moment, feeling puddles soak his shoes, the rain pelting his skin as he ran, the feel of something warm--

And the feel of knocking into someone, hard. 

Marin felt the skin of his elbow skid on the pavement before he could register anything else. The burning sensation made him cry out, his blue eyes wincing as he sat up quickly to inspect the wound. 

“I’m really sorry!” a voice said, the person kneeling beside him. Marin squinted at them, feeling his lashes stick together. It was just so hard to keep his eyes fully open with this rain. 

“It’s fine,” Marin said, quick to hide his arm, “I was running in the rain like an idiot.”

He made a move to get up, wincing at the sharp pain that spiked through him. The guy shook his head, taking his hand from his uninjured arm and pulled him up with surprise ease. Marin didn’t think he was _that_ light.

“Guessing you were going inside like I was?” the guy asked. “C’mon.”

Marin blinked, feeling his hand in a warm, firm one. “Okay.”

The guy led him briskly inside, the store’s automatic doors sliding open and welcoming them with an air conditioned whoosh. Marin sneezed right away, body involuntary giving a tremble and absently, he felt the guy give his hand a squeeze. 

_Okay_. 

Marin sniffed, eyes droopy and cheeks rising to a lightheaded flush.

“Gazuntite.” He heard him laugh nervously. “Suppose you want your hand back. Sorry, kind of a bad habit of mine.”

“Is okay.” Marin muttered. He felt his something trickling down his wrist and he had a distinct feeling it wasn’t only water. He hid his arm, raising his eyes to meet his, “I’m really sorry for bumping into you--” 

He had jade eyes. They were soft, warm even, and they crinkled as Marin spoke. He had a smile that dug a faint dimple, and it deepened as he grew sheepish, the smile growing sweet. 

Marin stared at him for a moment, feeling something he couldn’t quite place land heavily on his heart. 

“No way,” The guy was saying with a light laugh, “I was running too, trying to get away from the storm. Guess we both didn’t stand a chance.” His voice grew timid. “I’m Adrien.”

Maybe it was because he was standing there, still staring at him with far-off eyes— it made Marin feel like he wasn’t mentally present. He felt outside of his body, watching himself dripping a puddle on the floor.

And then he really looked at himself. 

His soggy, cut up pants made him feel like he looked bereft, and so did his jacket, which was lopsided and hanging off of one shoulder— so did his vneck, which was a white shirt that decided right now to be see-through (in a very air conditioned room)--Marin felt the back of his neck burn, realizing his fringe was spilling over his eyes--making him look like-- _like_ \--

He didn’t even know. What did he really look like?

 _I look terrible,_ his mind whispered.

He was so hyperaware, so self-conscious...about _everything_ all the sudden.

Adrien blinked at him as Marin shot his eyes down to his sneakers.

His heart was beating really fast. When’d that happen? _Why?_

“Hey,” Adrien said, stepping close, “you’re bleeding pretty bad.”

Marin shifted his arm to look at his elbow, the blood was running rivulets down his arm. “I didn’t even think it was that bad,” he mumbled, more to himself, and Adrien unhesitantly took his wrist, wanting to inspect it. Marin’s face went up several degrees.

He panicked. 

“You have to know, it’s your faul— _my_ fault,” He wasn’t making any sense, _why—_ “I'm just all the time clumsy. I mean, what I _meant_ to say is—don’t worry, I’m _clumsy_ all the time--” And since when did he ramble?

Marin clamped his mouth shut and threw a tentative look at Adrien.

Adrien had been watching him with a curious smile, his hand still encircling his wrist. Marin’s face flashed hotly as he jerked his eyes away.

Gently, Adrien chuckled, letting him go. “Stay here. I’m going to check if they have first aid.”

Marin could only nod. 

His eyes trailed after him, watching him walk to the cashier who had been staring at them concernedly. The cashier scurried to the backroom after a moment and Adrien looked after her, patient. He leaned against the counter, looking down to check a item curiously—

Marin felt all the noise surrounding him suddenly lull to white static-- his eyes just wouldn’t move away. He didn’t know why, or understand it. 

_Get it together,_ another whisper came. 

Marin looked away, his body facing the automatic doors. 

He just didn’t feel like himself, at all. But somehow, that did it. 

A windy, gray Paris re-greeted him and he drew in his shoulders as another flash of lightning bathed the streets. The thunder then came and boomed, and his blue eyes grew glassy, the sound again welcoming an unwelcome fear to his heart.

“You’re not thinking of going back out there are you?” Adrien was behind him. 

Marin stilled. “No. Just. The scenery.” He said with trying coherency. His voice sounded different.

“Oh,” Adrien now stood by his side, watching the outside too, “do you like the rain?”

He hated the rain. 

“Sure thing,” Marin pulled a smile, “I love rain. Rain’s good.” 

Adrien looked embarrassed. “I had kinda guessed you wanted to come in here and I dragged you in. I’m sorry.”

Marin didn’t want to hear him apologize and he wanted to tell him that. But he didn’t. His body stood still and his lips stayed pressed. 

Adrien raised the first aid in his hand. “Is it okay if I can bandage you up? It’s the least I can do.”

Marin jerked a nod. He should at least say thank you or smile. 

Adrien didn’t appear to be waiting for it. He signaled him towards a corner of the convenience store where it was less crowded with items and away from the entrance. Marin could only stare down at his wet sneakers as he followed him, passing the hot drink fountains and magazine stands. 

And really, it was still all he could do. 

Adrien stood behind Marin without prompt, applying what he needed to on the wound. His warm fingers brushed Marin’s skin softly as he was expert and quick about administering it. Marin felt the heat surge from the back of his neck to his cheeks, and his eyes determinedly stayed on his shoes, stubborn on wanting whatever he was feeling to go away. Maybe if he stared hard enough.

At least he tried.

With every flutter of Adrien’s fingers on his arm, Marin would feel his heart thud like a hammer and his stomach flip and turn like he was on a rollercoaster. He couldn’t ignore it or make it go away.

Thankfully, it was all over fast. 

He knew Adrien was done when he saw his shoes come up in front of his. And so Marin peered up, tentatively, to see Adrien reaching to touch his hair. His lips parted in muted shock as Adrien retracted his hand to show a leaf. 

“I don’t think you put that there on purpose.” Adrien tucked the leaf in his pocket and Marin rushed a little nervous laugh, a laugh that was unrecognizable to himself. 

“Th—thank you.” He ended up saying. Adrien simply smiled at him. 

“So, can you move your arm alright?”

Marin winced as he was quick to flex it. “It’s perfect, th—thanks.”

“It was my fault, no need to thank me.” Adrien was looking at him more warmly. “What’s your name?”

“Marinette,” Marin rushed, and then he realized what he said as Adrien shot up his brows, “I mean, _Marin--_ my name, it’s Marin.”

_What is wrong with you?_

“Okay, hello Marin.” Adrien smiled, warm. “Sorry that we met like this, but it’s nice to still meet you.”

Marin was pretty sure his brain went poof. He said his _name._

“Yeah, meeting still you was nice.” He rushed a response. 

His brain. _Poof._

Adrien paused before letting out a laugh, the tone of it feeling intimate and close to Marin’s ears. 

He shyly ducked his head, feeling weird for reveling in it.

* * *

The rain didn’t let up. 

They stayed in the convenience store for a bit longer, deciding to wait for it to pass. Adrien had walked off to get the beer for him and Nino, from whom he got a concerned call. Adrien told him the obvious, though he saved the bumping-into-someone detail for later.

He headed to the cashier with the four-pack, stifling a grin as he felt Plagg wiggling in his pocket. _Plagg_ was throwing a tantrum because he walked by some refrigerated cheese, not picking it up. It was payback for only blocking himself against the rain. 

It was again that he was by Marin, having absently walked up beside him. Adrien saw through the plexiglass as the rain slowed down, a soft silence between him and his rain-loving friend. 

It was too quiet.

Adrien slid a look to him. Marin had his own bag of groceries by his sneakers and in his hands were two cups of hot drinks. 

Adrien blinked as Marin, not meeting his eyes, offered him one. He hadn't been expecting Marin to stretch his uninjured arm right then. 

“For bandaging me up.” He heard him mumble softly. “Hot cocoa.”

“Oh...thank you.”

Adrien accepted it after staring at Marin for a moment. His hair was loose, some of it spilling over either side of his neck. 

_Pretty._

“Your hair.” Adrien said before he could stop himself, “It—“

It reminded him of Ladybug. 

But how could he say that? Adrien bit his cheek, knowing fully well he couldn’t. Marin was looking at him now, a weird concentrated expression on his face.

“What? Is there another leaf on it?” 

Adrien drew his brows. “Oh uh, no, it just surprised me. Looked kinda short before.”

”Oh. R—Right.”

”It’s really pretty.” Adrien immediately felt stupid, cringing at himself for his choice of words. “I mean, it looks nice...erm, dude.”   
  
Marin only blinked, a tiny smile lifting his cheeks. “Thanks...”

”Uh, yeah, no problem.”

Adrien regarded him for a moment, watching him shift his eyes away. He was pretty sure his rain-loving friend was coming down quick with a fever— this whole time his face had been on a constant shade of pink. It was only getting worse now. Should he go and buy him some medicine at the counter?

Adrien watched Marin take a sip of his cocoa gingerly. His lidded blue eyes were red-rimmed and looked weary, like it’d been a long day. Over them, a drop of rainwater hung precariously from his fringe. 

Adrien looked away, raising his drink to his lips as a weird feeling flitted through him for a moment.

In front of them, a peak of sunlight landed a strip on the wet streets and it took a second for him to realize the downpour had stopped. Adrien drew a step close, seeing some people already walking out, no umbrellas in sight. He smiled, turning to Marin. 

“The sun’s out. Gonna take advantage before it pours again.” 

Marin was watching the streets, nodding jerkily. “Be— be safe.”

Adrien glanced at his bandaged arm, seeing a little blood seeping through the wrap. He frowned. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” And Marin threw a frenzied look at it before reflexively hiding it behind his back. 

“I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Adrien just wanted to be sure. “Do you have a first aid at home? I can get--” But Marin didn’t appear to be reciprocating the attention; he was worrying his lip and looking down at the magazine rack, clearly avoiding his eyes.

As he’d been this entire time. 

_Ah_ , Adrien felt sheepish for a moment, scratching the back of his head. He was probably bothering him, remembering when Nino told him there was such a thing as being too helpful. 

He should get going.

"Hey," he side glanced, “thanks again, for the hot cocoa.” 

He turned, taking a step to leave and Marin reached out, tugging his shirt. Adrien blinked.

“You’re welcome.” Marin was still avoiding his eyes, a full blush ridden on his face. “Get home safe, A—Adrien.”

Adrien blinked again, more on disbelief. But then Marin raised his eyes, their blue bright with gratitude. Adrien’s surprised expression fell, melting into a warm gaze. 

“You too, Marin."

* * *

He left the store, the automatic doors sliding shut behind him. A pleasantness was light over his heart and Adrien realized it was because he didn’t leave on a bad note like he thought he would. 

"I hope he'll be alright though..." He muttered as he began walking away. "He's already bleeding through the gauze."

"Puhlease!" Plagg muffled in his pocket, his head then poking through. "He's the last person you need to worry—“ Plagg cut himself off suddenly, whining, “Oh man, my stomach is rumbling. Cheese, cheese, please?

Adrien threw him down a morose look. "And you call me insufferable, Plagg?"

"Ladybug said it, kid," The kwami resunk in the pocket, “Not me.”

* * *

When he was sure Adrien’s retreating back was now far enough, Marin shot his eyes back down to the magazine rack, his mouth parting open with every frenzied, searching look he gave it. 

Adrien. _He was on some of the magazines._

Marin picked one up out of random, the cover page holding a bashful Adrien _Agreste_ in a winter jacket and wool pants. 

“Fall and Winter fashion, tips you need to know this year…” Marin mumbled as he read, his eyes widening with every tremor of disbelief.

This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be.

He lowered the magazine, his bluebell eyes back to Adrien's figure down the street.

And tenderly, he raised a hand to his chest, his cheekbones dusting once again with a blush.

This too, he thought, feeling the thumping of his heart, _couldn't be real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed. i also appreciate any feedback.


End file.
